First Snow
by BleachedOnigiri
Summary: One-shot that you've all been waiting for, by OnigiriKami and BleachedAngel13 a.k.a a partner work ENJOY AND REVIEW! IchiRuki


**OnigiriKami: **YES! Finally this is done!! First Snow~ The One-shot that all you guys have been waiting for! Oh, and sorry for the lateness, it was supposed to be done early in the morning, but as you know, I live in California, so the time here is "slow".. err... something like that..... . Well you guys have a very MERRY CHRISTMAS!! I know I am, because I'm going to spend it with my family and friends!! .

Oh! Also, remember this story was not done alone, this was a partner story by me and **BleachedAngel13**, so some parts are different in style, because as I've come to know, a lot of people have different styles of writing !^^

**BleachedAngel13: **Have a Merry Christmas and enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN BLEACH!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**(Normal POV)**

The cold breeze whipped through the streets of Karakura town. Today was that day families began to gather, children going berserk waiting to tear the wrapping paper, the day when people were merry and spirited. In the halls of the Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya and Ishiin were sitting opposite of each other, in a dense arguement, defending their own sides.

"I oppose Kurosaki, that idea is balderdash." Byakuya contradicted, he shook his head which made his black hair sway.

"With all due respect, I believe what I am saying is true!!" Ishiin said, sipping on his tea, almost carefree.

* * *

**(Rukia's POV)**

The frost was cold on my finger tips, as I brushed it. It tingled my skin and made goosebumps crackle onto my arm. It was December 25th, and snow was still not here. I breathed in a sigh as I smelled the crisp, cold air. On this day, Christmas, people say that you could almost feel the joy in the air, but I couldn't. I stared at the cold foggy scenery in despair. A shiver ran over me as a cold breeze hit me. But the good thing was that my knitted scarf and jacket was protecting me from it.

Today was Christmas, and it felt cold.

Today was the day that I would confess my feelings to a very important person. A buffoon that I had fallen in love with. My tastes were weird for falling in love with that idiot with his outrageous orange hair.

But today I couldn't anymore. My older brother had come marching in the house with his fist rolled up into balls. I had never seen him so angry before. Well, I never seen him ever show emotions at all. He sat on a chair that he violently pulled out of the table in the living room, and closed his eyes.

"Rukia, We're going somewhere for Christmas."

I was shocked. I wanted to deny his orders, so much, that I spoke up to him, "But, Nii-sama! I'm going to meet someone on Christmas..."

He glared at me as I said that. I had never told him where I was going, or whom I wanted to meet on that day. But that day, I had already vowed myself that I would confess to that certain someone.

"Absurd. You may not go without my permission." His voice was calm now, and he focused his eyes in mine. "Who is this 'someone'?"

Sweat had formed all over my forehead, and I could feel that my face was becoming redder by the second. I quickly looked down to my feet, and replied, "N-No one... never mind, Nii-sama... I will go with you on Christmas..." I said in defeat.

Now here I was, outside in my backyard, staring into the cloudy night sky. I let out another sigh, before I rummaged through my big pocket and took out my cell phone. I dialed in the numbers of the person that was in my head the whole time. Pressing the send button, I waited for him to pick up his phone. The rings felt like forever, and as each taunting ring noise came, I felt more nervous to talk to him.

It was funny. How he made me like this was unknown to me. I had no problem calling other people. But he was somehow different. Whenever I called him, it made my heart race, and sometimes I was so nervous that I had once hung up on him.

"Hello, Rukia?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard that warm, yet scowling voice. My cheeks became warm again, and my heart had almost stopped when I heard that sweet familiar voice.

I was so saddened, and discouraged of myself that I almost thought about hanging up again. But my determination grew as I said what would probably disappoint him.

I took in a deep breath and said:

"Ichigo, sorry.... I can't come to your house to spend Christmas with you guys..."

* * *

**(Ichigo's POV)**

I just listened to what she said in shock. I couldn't move from where I was standing. Somehow, I wanted to shout out to her and protest, but I didn't. Why? Why was it so hard to talk to her about my true feelings?

Everyday, when I see her, talk to her, or even slightly brush against her, she makes me feel warm. Even on this cold day, as I saw the caller ID of the person calling me, my face became warm as I thought of Rukia. This wonderful feeling was shattered and replace with disappointment. It felt like my heart was stomped on, like something pushing it down.

Why?

Why was I looking forward to spending Christmas with her?

Why was it that every moment I think about her, my heart hammered in my chest like crazy?

Why was I so happy and warmed whenever I saw her happy or smile?

......

Was this feeling love?

Was I in love with Kuchiki Rukia?

Somehow, I think that it was love.

"Ichigo....?"

Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts, I could hear her depression thick in her voice.

"Rukia.... I....."

"Ichigo?"

"N-Never mind!" Damn me! Why couldn't I tell her my feelings! I wanted her to know how I felt about her! But I'm a wimp, I have no courage to tell her. I regained my posture and made my tone have no hints of disappointment, "It's okay, Rukia, we can have fun together next Christmas!"

"Oh, okay.... bye then......"

Was that it. Was she only going to tell me this then hang up on me?! Yeah she would, because I'm a coward who can't admit my true feelings to her. I want her to know, but next year, I'll tell her next year. But then each second would feel like minutes and each minutes would feel like hours and each hours would feel like days, and the days would feel like years!

"Maybe next time... next year..."

Yes I am a true coward.

* * *

**(Rukia's POV)**

"Rukia, get in the car now." My brother said. He was waiting for me in the slick black limousine. His impassive eyes staring at me like I wasn't there. Those grey dull eyes that never met my violet ones. And as ever, his voice was stern and monotoned.

"Yes, Nii-sama..." I said quietly, almost like a whisper. My breathe visible in the cold winter air. I approached the car slowly, as if not wanting to go inside, but when I saw my brothers brow slightly furrow, I quickly went in. The driver saw if it was finally okay to close the door, bowed to me and my brother, then slowly shut the door tight.

On the whole drive, I stared at my lap. I was afraid that I might accidentally meet my brother's eyes. I was scared that if he saw my eyes, it would reveal everything about my wanting to go somewhere else. I didn't want to be a burden to him just like I had many years ago. It was my fault that he was having trouble with his relationship with his family. I was accepted into the Kuchiki Clan because of him, and I was thankful enough for him.

Without him, I could have died.

But without Ichigo, I could have been a pessimistic person my whole life. I could have died being unhappy. But what people really wish to die, is to die happy. Maybe he's my happiness...

Everyone wants their happiness, and are afraid to lose it. I'm scared of losing Ichigo...

I want to capture my happiness, and never let it go.

* * *

**(Ichigo's POV)**

Everyone was in a rush in the house. My two little sisters were frantically hanging up ornaments on the average sized plastic Christmas tree. My father was... well being a moron.

"Hahahahaha!!! Look everyone!! Look, I made a gingerbread house!" He put both of his hands to his hips and laughed like a lunatic.

'Oyaji'.. that's what I call him... He's an annoying old man. VERY annoying....

"Why do we have to hurry and set this up? Nobody is coming..." I said lazily. I had no ambition to do anything now. Without Rukia, there was nothing to look forward to.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" He violently slung his arm around my neck, "Who said that nobody was coming? Our landlord is!!"

I pried his hands off of me and headed towards the backyard. I opened the screen door half way, the cold breeze hitting my face.

"Ichigo? Where are you going?" Oyaji asked.

I didn't answer him. I was to frustrated. I was mad at him also.

Why do humans blame others so easily?

....

Well it wouldn't be human to not blame something.

I stepped outside and took in the fresh winter air.

It was somehow funny. The seasonal air had clings of smell onto them. I don't know why, and I don't know how to explain it, but they somehow just smell. Out of all of them, winter smelled the cleanest. The cleanest and purest smell.

Hmmm.... I think I'm bored, because why am I talking about these weird things that an old man would definitely say?

* * *

**(Rukia's POV)**

The limousine stopped at a familiar house. My eyes were wide at it. The only word that I could utter in my astonishment was, "Why?"

Nii-sama turned to stare at my face. Our eyes met for a second before he averted them slowly to the house.

"This is one of the houses I own. I had a dumb dispute about this unreal man named 'Santa Claus' with this lunatic who lives here" His voice was monotone as ever, but a little more irritated sounding, "That man, in there is crazy and a moron."

I looked back to the house.

This house was his house.

Was it fate? Was it God's doing that made this miracle come true?

"Kuchiki-sama." said the driver who was opening the door, then bowed at us. I glanced at my brother who slowly close his eyes and nodded his head once. I slid out of the car, and felt my feet land on the cement of the streets. This house, that familiar sign that said, 'Kurosaki Clinic' was the place that I was destined to be today. I looked at my brother's face once more, before I ran to the front doors of the house.

My hands ran through the glass doors.

I smiled gently before knocking repeatedly on the doors of Ichigo's house.

* * *

**(Ishiin's POV)**

What the heck was wrong with my son? He was acting all negative in front of me! Show some happiness on Christmas day, my idiot son.

I want you to be happy on this day, this special day of giving.

What was bringing him down though? Wasn't he happy just minutes ago? What was in that call that made him so disappointed?

"ACHHOOO! Ughh! I think I'm getting a cold...."

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Huh?!" I ran towards the clinic doors. It was strange? Why would there be a client on Christmas Day?

Or was it that annoying landlord again?! That man, not believing a word about Santa Claus! What man would do that?! Did he not let his kids believe in the spirit of giving?

I shook my head to brush away the thought of that irritating man, and reach for the entryway. What I had saw, surprised me.

The familiar petite body, raven hair, and the big violet eyes staring into the glass doors was what I saw.

Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

**(Rukia's POV)**

I saw the doors being pulled open in the inside, and behind it was Kurosaki-san. That must mean Ichigo's here, we can spend Christmas together after all! My eyes glimmered, my lips began to curve into a smile, my body was rapidly heating up with that same warmth again.

"Why, welcome Kuchiki, I see the young Rukia-chan tagged along, my pleasure." Ishiin greeted. I turned around to see my brother behind me with a frown on his face. I then turned around to Ishiin and smiled at him:

"Err.. sorry for intruding Kurosaki-san!"

I dashed in the house once I was signaled that I was able to come inside. It was going to be a merry Christmas, I would be able to spend it with Ichigo, I would be able to reveal my true feelings. With each step, my mind was screaming with agitation. My legs were moving as quick as they could.

"Ichigo..." I whispered.

Just two more steps.

"Ichigo!" In my view, all I saw was an empty room, dark and abandoned. That warm feeling was replaced with the cold air entering through the window, my lips no longer shaped a smile, my heart was not 'happy'.

"Ichigo..." my voice uttered full with disappiontment as I slowly lowered myself against the wall and closed my eyes to avoid the streaming tears.

What was I looking forward to?

I would never be able to tell him about my feelings.

Maybe it's just destiny to not be near my happiness.

"No!" I covered my eyes hard so that the tears that were threatening to come out wouldn't be released. I won't cry for this! I won't cry!

_THWAAAACK!_

"Huh?" I turned around at where I was. What was that noise?

_THWAAACK!_

There it was again. What was it?

I kept following it, and it lead me to the backyard of the Kurosaki residence. I put my hand on the handle and slid open the door. And what I saw in there was what I was just looking for. The stupid orange head was picking up some pebbles and throwing them to his own house.

I felt butterflies in my stomach.

I slowly walked over to the oblivious orange head.

* * *

**(Ichigo's POV)**

My body was shivering with the freezing blasts of wind slapping my bare skin. I was sitting outside in the backyard, there was no point of being in the house with that old perverted goofy father of mine. Nothing would cheer me up ultimately, today didn't feel like Christmas, it didn't feel like I was in reality. Everything was simulating like a dream.

I wonder how Rukia was spending her Christmas. I bet she's having much more fun than I am. I'm so pathetic. Why couldn't I just tell her. Today, the day that was suppose to be full of presents, laughs and smiles, none appeared before me. Maybe it was destined to come out like this, have our own celebrations, but apparently nothing felt the same without her. What if I could escape and fine her...

No that was useless, I just have to let her experience her own content.

I shook my head, brushing away all those things bugging me. I looked around me and saw some pebbles scattered around the frozen ground.

Bored as I was, I picked them up and started to throw them around, playing around with them like an upset child. I was mad! Why?! Why couldn't she be here?! How much I miss her right now!

"DAMN!" I clenched on the small rock in my right hand and raised it up above my head. I was to frustrated. But before I could even throw the pebble, a hand gently caught me. It was somehow warm, and felt soft from my skin. I slowly tilted my head to the direction the stranger was.

My mouth literally dropped.

"Rukia....?"

* * *

**(Rukia's POV)**

My gaze soften at the sight of Ichigo's surprised look. Slowly I let go of his arm and he turned his full body around to me with that shocked face of his.

"W-What are you doing here.... Rukia....?" Ichigo asked, still bewildered.

"Ichigo." I said, ignoring his own question. "Let me tell you something." I raise my head high, I had the confidence to finally tell him. As slowly and as softly as I could say, I told him the words that were stuck in my head all day:

"I love you."

There was a moment of silence afterwards. I saw that overwhelming surprise in his eyes that he couldn't take.

At first, I thought that he was going to reject me, because he wouldn't speak to me. I lowered my head to not meet his eyes and my cheeks colored, "I-It's okay if you don't like me back... but..." I was feeling worried now. I had never thought of what would happen if he rejected me. I was so worried that we might not be friends anymore, that the tears started to come out again, and I rose my head to look at him with desperation, "BUT! W-We can still be friends right?"

There was another silence. Ichigo wouldn't answer me. I looked down and then closed my eyes tight.

"Rukia." His voice was so quiet, almost a whisper.

I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me with a warm smile. What was so shocking was that his scowl was completely gone at that moment. He walked towards me and hugged me.

This was the time. I knew it. He was going to reject me nicely.

But the words that came out of his mouth was not what I had predicted. It had stunned me for a long time.

"I love you too."

I came to look into his eyes to see that what he was saying was true, "W-What?"

"I said, 'I love you too.'" He said, his face was slightly pink.

I couldn't believe it, so I grabbed his face with my two hands on each side, "S-Say it again!"

"Ahh! No! It's way to embarrassing!" he said, trying to turn his face away from me.

Maybe it was tears of 'happiness' that poured out of my eyes. I was crying, but smiling at my love.

"Say it again!"

"...." his cheeks were now red. "I. Love. You."

* * *

**(Ichigo's POV)**

"You know, Ichigo, I never knew that Christmas would end like this, and the best part was that I got exactly what I wanted." Our hands intertwined as she looked up at the moon, the light shining on her, she looked beautiful.

"Oh yeah, and what might that be? No let me guess, a chappy pen from Byakuya." I teased. She looked at me with those charming, hypnotizing eyes, her delicate skin changed to a cute blushing color. Was I actually right, was she embarrassed? Was that really the gift she wanted?

"Fool, thats not it, although it would have been nice." Rukia turned around and stared back at the moon, the air was calm now, allowing us to continue staying outside. "I was able to tell you how I really felt about you Ichigo, and you accepted my feelings."

I felt flabberghasted, did she really think I didn't feel the same.

"Thank you, Ichigo." Rukia smiled. My body felt warm, but not like the times before, it was different, we were finally _together_.

As I was about to speak, wet snowflake droplets suddenly appeared before our eyes. The elegant white droplets gracefully thudded onto the ground without a sound.

"Snow..." was all that came out my mouth. Rukia, like a person who came out of jail, twirled all around the place, getting snow all over her petite body.

"Ichigo, it really is snow!" Rukia exclaimed. She grabbed my arm and pulled me up to dance with her in the delicate snow. The coldness I felt before, no longer affected me. I felt complete, satisfied.

I held onto Rukia, and stared into her eyes. I pulled her close to me and then I slightly brushed me lips against hers. It sent some chills across my back, and butterflies kept appearing in my stomach. I slowly pulled away from her and saw her smiling at me. I lazily landed my butt onto the ground taking Rukia with me. I hugged her onto my lap and we gazed at the beautiful scenery. The moon and the snow.

_'No thank you, Rukia. Thanks to you, the empty cold void was replaced with warmth with your presence. With your determination, you came this way into my life and taught me what happiness was. Thank you for coming in my life, Kuchiki Rukia, your the greatest present anyone could ever ask for._'

* * *

**OnigiriKami: **Remember you guys to have a very Merry Christmas! This story had a lot of parts cut out, because there was supposed to be a part where Ishiin and Byakuya was still fighting about Santa Claus and then had a fight that who could drink the most Eggnog...

This story was pretty much okay to me, but then since this was a partner work, it was a little more difficult to write. And some scenes didn't make sense, so please be nice and only constructive criticism... no flames... IT'S CHRISTMAS.... -.-' that's my only excuse...

All right, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Also tell me what you guys are doing and what you got for Christmas in your reviews!! RUB IT IN!! It's your Christmas Day, so show it off to me! I'll listen and won't bite so TELL ME!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.... randomness~

**BleachedAngel13: **Happy New Years!!

**PLEASE REVIEW OR DIE!!!! (err... joking... or am I!!)**


End file.
